Miss Obsession, Meet Perfection
by AquaSkye16
Summary: R&R. Sakura has always seen Sasuke as perfection. What happens when this admiration becomes obsession? SasuSaku


Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the sequel, or any products of _Naruto_.

Author's Note: Is the title cheesy? I could change it. Also, this IS Sasu/Saku. No Sakura bashing allowed. I tried to make this realistic. Enjoy.

_**Miss Obsession, Meet Perfection**_

Chapter One

I wrung my hands in my lap, wrinkling my pants. My thin bubblegum pink bangs hung over my eyes, staring intensely at the front of the room as I waited for my name to be called.

That was when a boy entered my view. His skin could be called pasty white, his hair fell messily in his eyes. He looked down until he reached the front. Then he drew his head up, and regarded the class with dark eyes of criticism.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I don't know when I started liking him. It could have been love at first sight.

But I've never talked to him. Not once.

I'd like to hear his voice, talking to me, someday.

That'd be…nice.

"Ino, do you want to do something after school?" I asked excitedly. "We can—"

"No, sorry," she said. "I'm busy today. How about after school tomorrow?"

"Um, okay." I waved her goodbye as she walked away. It felt a little lonely. I stood in the doorway a little while, before I moved backward to let others through. The sleeve of a black shirt brushed past me.

…Sasuke? I looked out the door. It was him.

Come to think of it, I didn't know what he did after school. What was his house like? What were his hobbies? Did he go to the bookstore and read manga after school? Did he study? Did he meet with friends?

I trembled. _Curiosity killed the cat._ I sighed. But I _really_ wanted to know.

Maybe I'm just weak to my desires.

_He's going this way?_ I tiptoed, pressing myself against the wall as much as possible and summoning all the ninja stealth that I could muster. It mostly consisted of holding my breath and trying to step silently.

He stopped, and I jumped. Had I been noticed?

He turned to the right and took his hands out of his pockets. I was secretly envious. That single movement was smooth and perfect.

Vending machine? He reached into his pocket, counted the change, and pressed a button. After a few seconds a can rolled out. He opened it and began to drink the contents.

And drank.

And drank.

And drank.

That was possibly the first time I had ever seen someone drink a whole can without stopping.

When he finally was done, he crushed the can and tossed it into a nearby trash can before walking away.

I waited a little bit before running forward and plucked the can out of the garbage. It was a red and silver striped can of a popular cola brand.

_I've never drunk soda before…_I thought with jealousy. His parents actually let him drink this? So independent…so mysteriously cool…I fished around in my pockets, and found just enough money, and a lot of pocket fuzz. I slid the smooth coins into the slot.

The fizzy liquid felt bubbly in my stomach, as if there were butterflies fluttering around.

"Ah, look!" Ino pointed. "A vending machine. I'll treat you." She ran forward and began to look at the choices. "What do you want? Milk tea? I think I'm going to have a warm juice…" she counted her coins.

"Um…uh…a cola, I think. The one in the red and silver can," I mumbled.

Ino looked curiously at me. "Do you like cola, Sakura?"

"It…tastes good," I admitted. "And it gives me a sort of…excited feeling inside."

"Okay. Maybe I'll get one too." She grinned at me. I smiled.

"Ah…thank you."

"Your birthday is coming up soon, right?" Ino said as she opened her drink.

"Ah…yes…"

"Okay. When do you want me to give you your present?"

"Pre—Present?" I was a little bewildered.

"Ah, yeah, _present…_you know, people give other people presents on their birthdays…" Ino looked at me strangely.

"Er, ah, I've just never…gotten a present from anyone besides my family…before," I admitted.

"Is that so." The energetic blonde smiled at me. "Then I'll get you something nice!"

"…this is?"

"Your present! Sakura, did you forget?" Ino looked a little hurt.

"No, no! I didn't forget! Thank you very much!" I took the small package. It was wrapped in shiny pink paper and tied with a yellow ribbon.

"Can I open it now?" I asked, still gazing in awe at the large bow.

"Of course!"

I slowly untied the ribbon and took off the paper. I looked at my present a moment.

"So, do you like it? I thought about it really hard!" Ino poked the middle of my forehead. "Now you can take pictures of your insanely large forehead and then you can say to yourself, 'I'm Sakura Haruno and I've got a freakishly large forehead and I'm _proud_!'"

"T-Thank you, Ino…" I smiled and sweatdropped.

_I'm following him again…_I blushed, realizing what I was doing. But it was irresistible. After all, learning that he liked drinking cola established a connection between his seemingly perfect world and her imperfect world. His interests included drinking cola, which a lot of boys drank. Does that mean drinking cola is perfect? I thought about this to myself.

_People may not think this, but Sakura Haruno is actually a very deep person._

I huddled behind a garbage can so that he wouldn't notice me. It was, in fact, a garbage can quite near the area of the vending machine where he bought the cola before.

_I wonder if he's drinking cola again…_I peeked out from behind the garbage can, then looked around when I realized that I had lost sight of the Uchiha prodigy.

"Hey. You."

"_**Eyah!**_" I jumped at least three feet.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Standing in front of me.

_Talking _to _me_.

"You're in my class."

He _remembered_ me!

"…what was your name again?"

…you can't have everything you want.

"S-Sakura. Sakura Haruno," I managed. "You're—Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah." He looked at me. Rather, glaring at me. "You…"

My heart leapt.

"…why are you sitting next to a garbage can?"

That wasn't…what I expected.

"Er, uh…I like—sitting next to garbage cans in my spare time! I mean, I like to clean garbage cans! It helps keep Konoha sanitary!" I managed a fake grin.

He looked at me. "…weird." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

_I_ had just talked to _him._

Talked to _Sasuke Uchiha_.

About…

…whoever is up in the sky has a strange way of granting wishes.


End file.
